


王杰希×你  魔术师与王杰希的王不留行

by tonyandkevin



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	王杰希×你  魔术师与王杰希的王不留行

双手被一把反扣，压在头顶的墙上。  
王杰希靠过来，夸张的魔法师帽檐下脸半隐在阴影之中，没有被眼罩遮住的那只眼直直看着你。  
他还没有卸掉刚刚的舞台妆，绿色瞳孔里倒映出你稍带惊恐的脸，定型过的刘海凌乱而有美感，男人的脸本就是轮廓分明的那种，特别是化上妆，再穿上联盟提供的长袍，显得更英俊挺拔。  
又想起了刚刚他在台上从黑暗里走入光亮的场景，帽檐下的脸在舞台灯的照亮下立体深邃，那时仿佛所有的尖叫都是为他而响起。  
还有女粉丝在旁边喊要嫁给他呢。  
你心里忍不住泛酸。  
哪个化妆师给你男朋友画这么让人把持不住的妆！  
“要试试吗？”  
“？”  
“你不是很喜欢我在游戏里的样子吗？”他轻声发问，突然俯身压过来，咬住你的耳廓：“你刚刚看着我发呆了。”  
慢条斯理地吮吸。  
“和‘王不留行’做，”他含含糊糊地说出，低沉嗓音里带上了情欲的色彩：“会不会很刺激。”

 

王不留行，在赛场上以变幻莫测的打法扬名，又被誉为“魔术师”。  
而在性事上……  
你难耐地蹭了蹭他顶在你腿根之间的滑腻的硕大，止不住地呻吟出声：“王杰希……”  
男人低低地笑着，依旧用顶端磨着花缝打着转，不断感受着下身有热流慢慢涌出，甚至濡湿了裙子。  
忍不住攥紧了他的长袍。  
他的手探过来，在花丘上无规则地点点画画，你已经是饥渴难耐，恨不得他立马进来，挠着他，语无伦次地开口求饶：“不要玩了……”  
男人浅浅挺进一个头，浅尝辄止一般，在你娇叫出声前又撤了出去。  
“可不能这么轻易就满足你，”他轻轻咬了咬你的鼻子，帽檐的阴影把你们的脸都盖了起来，你只能看到他带着美瞳的一只眼，深邃而迷人。  
想要看他的全脸，想看王杰希，或者王不留行……染上情欲的脸。  
于是伸手扯掉他的眼罩，露出没有带美瞳的另一只眼睛，乍看起来突兀又滑稽，放在他的脸上，却带着诡异的美感。口红蹭了一半，是方才吻你的时候揩掉的。王杰希上的是舞台妆，蹭得一手的粉，男人伸手想要帮你擦掉，你的手却已经抢先伸过去，握住了身下的那根肉刃。  
摸过去才觉入手滑腻，顶端沾着不知是谁的体液，炙热得在你的手里发烫，手指试探着刮过它硕大的顶端，引来男人闷哼的一声。  
有些发怯，缩了缩手。  
“乖，”他嗓音发哑，你不敢抬头去看他现在的模样：“帮我摸一下？”  
他的手伸过来包裹住你的，修长的手指按住插入你的指尖，只觉得手心包住的棍身又热又胀，情潮翻涌着又要堆上心头，忍不住要抬头看他，他已经倾身压过来——

……结果，还是忘记看王杰希情动的样子了。


End file.
